Office Girl
by behindaur0ra
Summary: Eles se beijaram. A guerra terminou. O mundo mágico estava livre. Mas muito ficou por dizer quando o reboliço da fama atingiu os três feiticeiros. Porém, uma nova ameaça surge e os três precisam se juntar para a combater e, mais uma vez, salvar o mundo mágico da destruição. Uma R/Hr e algo de H/G. Pós-Guerra/Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Office Girl  
**Autora:** behindaur0ra  
**Categoria:** Romance, NC17, Aventura  
**Advertências:** Não aconselhável para menores.  
**Classificação:** NC-17 / MA  
**Capítulos:** Vários  
**Completa:** [ ] Yes [**X**] No  
**Sumário:** Eles se beijaram. A guerra terminou. O mundo mágico estava livre. Mas muito ficou por dizer quando o reboliço da fama atingiu os três feiticeiros. Porém, uma nova ameaça surge e os três precisam se juntar para a combater e, mais uma vez, salvar o mundo mágico da destruição. Uma R/Hr e algo de H/G pós guerra.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO  
**

Eles se beijaram. A guerra terminou. O mundo mágico estava livre.  
Mas muito ficou por dizer quando o reboliço da fama atingiu os três feiticeiros.

Harry James Potter e Ginerva Molly Weasley contraíram matrimónio e viviam agora uma vida feliz com seus dois filhos e um terceiro a caminho, Harry trabalhando como Auror e Ginny como Gestora de uma grande e famosa cadeia de lojas de moda e estética feminina no mundo mágico.

Ronald Billius Weasley foi contratado como Keeper pelos Chudley Cannons e pouco mais se ouviu dele a não ser pelo Profeta Diário e pela Rádio dos Feitiçeiros, sobre as inúmeras condecorações e jogos ganhos pela equipa que, após a contratação, emergira para o top 5 dos melhores times de Quadribol do mundo.

Hermione Jane Granger trabalhava agora como Administradora Oficial do Gabinete pela Defesa das Criaturas Mágicas, tinha seu próprio escritório no Ministério da Magia e uma vivenda acolhedora num dos bairros mais bonitos de Londres – nunca se conseguiu afastar do Mundo Muggle – onde vivia e passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre.

Parecia mentira que os três inseparáveis amigos, tivessem se separado tão repentinamente, sugados pela fama e pelas agendas apertadas.

Ser adulto era assim.  
Crescer tinha dessas coisas.


	2. Cap 1 Notícia Inoportuna

**CAPÍTULO 1  
Notícia Inoportuna**

Naquela fria e chuvosa manhã de Novembro, Hermione Granger entrava no trabalho como de costume. O manto escuro ondulava ao ritmo de seus passos, enquanto percorria o corredor principal do edifício do Ministério da Magia. Os stilletos pretos a combinar com a sua formal indumentária de trabalho, conferiam à morena uns bons 8 centímetros a mais de altura e os indomáveis cachos apresentavam-se elegantemente presos no topo de sua cabeça.

Estava prestes a chegar à porta de seu escritório no quinto andar, quando foi interpelada pela subsecretária do Ministro. Uma rapariga elegante e de média estatura, com longos cabelos de um loiro platinado quase pela cintura. Hermione gostava muito de Anne; a rapariga era extremamente educada e amável, mas sabia ser inconveniente nas alturas certas e de um modo único e gracioso. Era uma das poucas pessoas no Ministério a quem podia chamar de amiga, com quem almoçava regularmente e com quem tinha mais confiança que o habitual.

- Bom dia Senhora Granger, me desculpe incomodar tão cedo, mas tenho...

- Por Merlin, Anne! De novo? Não me chame Senhora, tá me fazendo sentir velha… - Implorou, se controlando para não jogar os braços ao ar em desespero.

- É mas aqui dentro você ainda é minha superior! – Quase murmurou a loira. – Não quero ter de ser corrigida pelo Sr. Ministro de novo! A última vez que me descuidei e te tratei por Hermione perto dele, precisei ouvir um sermão de duas horas sobre hierarquia laboral. Não tou a fim de ser despedida da próxima vez que chegar aos ouvidos dele que insisti "na brincadeirinha de tratar meus superiores como colegas de escola".

- Não é que não tenhamos estudado em Hogwarts juntas mesmo…

- Emfim, olha eu sei que você não vai gostar mas houveram umas alterações e hoje você vai ser precisa num outro departamento.

- Bem, se for só por hoje não há problema. Mas porquê essa alteração?

- É que… Na verdade, não será só hoje, será por um mês. – Anne parecia preocupada, apertava nervosamente um bloco de notas entre as mãos.

- Anne o que houve? Você tá estranha! E que história é essa de eu ter de me mudar para outro departamento? Eu estou efetiva no Gabinete de DCM. Fala logo!

- É que temos um novo Administrador no gabinete de Jogos e Eventos Esportivos Mágicos e…

Uma ideia infeliz começava a tomar vida no pensamento da morena, em alta velocidade. – E….?

- Você lembra daquele seu colega ruivo de quem você me fal…

Não foi necessário Anne terminar, pois Hermione já corria a passos largos e olhar insano em direção ao gabinete do Ministro.

* * *

**N.A -** Foi muito óbvio não foi? -_- Não pude me controlar para criar suspense *putz* xD  
E por favor perdoem minha falta de originalidade para títulos de capítulo .


	3. Cap 2 Reencontro

**CAPÍTULO 2  
Reencontro  
**

- Com todo o respeito, Sr. Ministro, mas eu falho em compreender a razão pela qual está me transferindo por UM MÊS para um departamente que nada tem a ver com a minha área de atuação, para servir como Secretária desse... de Ronald Weasley, sendo que o meu posto actual é como Administradora, nada mais nada menos.

Hermione tentava se controlar ao máximo, mas as mãos firmes na cintura em ar de desafio e o olhar enraivecido não deixavam dúvidas de sua insatisfação.

- Senhorita Granger, - Rufu Scrimgeour falou calmamente, como se não desse a mínima para a morena - acontece que, de momento, o seu departamento pode muito bem passar sem a administradora. Não há nenhum projecto que requeira a máxima atenção e a sua secretária geral pode tratar da papelada sozinha. Já no caso do departamento de Jogos e Eventos Esportivos Mágicos, e com o Torneio Mundial de Quadribol a menos de um mês de distância, o nível de atividade e necessidade de profissionais qualificados cresceu vertiginosamente. Pense nisso como uma promoção casual. Você é nossa Administradora mais experiente, e decerto que fará um trabalho excelente junto com o Senhor Weasley. Não vejo o motivo de sua apreensão já que é de conhecimento social que sempre foram amigos inseparáveis do Senhor Potter, em Hogwarts.

Hermione não sentia a mínima vontade de explicar o porquê da sua relutância em ter de trabalhar com aquele homem, por isso se recompôs o melhor que podia e deu um sorriso.

- Sabe Sr. Ministro, está correto. Peço desculpa por minha agressividade, de facto não há motivos para não realizar um trabalho integro e invejável. Tem a minha palavra de como este Torneio de Quadribol vai ser o melhor de que há memória e todo o mundo mágico falará de sua magnitude e excelência.

- Bravo, Senhorita Granger! - Rufo sorriu pelo que, pareceu a Hermione, fora a primeira vez. - É exatamente esse tipo de energia e profissionalismo que espero de si! Faça seu melhor!

- Farei de certo, resto de bom dia.

A morena saiu lentamente do gabinete do Ministro.  
Anne, que já a esperava ao virar da esquina, a segurou bem a tempo de sentir uma torrente de lágrimas a molharem o tecido no ombro de sua camisa rosa.

- Calma Mione... - Sussurrou.

- Eu não... Eu não acredito... Anne como ele pode... Aparecer agora? Faz tanto... Tanto tempo... - A morena soluçou, desgostosa.

- Eu não sei como ele pode Mione, mas ele está aqui e agora você terá de tomar uma opção.

- E... E eu... E eu lá tenho o-opção Anne...? Não... N-não há n-n-nada que eu... que eu p-possa f-fazer...

- Você tem sim. Você pode chegar perto dele chorosa e dar parte fraca, ou você pode limpar esse seu rosto e mostrar para aquele... como você o chamava?

- Leg-gume i-insens-sivel...

- Sim, para esse legume insensível que você é uma mulher de vida feita e com carisma e que não precisa de garotos infantis para ser feliz.

- V-você acha q-que eu v-vou conseguir f-fazer isso Anne?

- Ah você vai! E vai agora mesmo!

Anne puxou Hermione para os lavabos mais próximos, a ajudou a limpar seu rosto e retocou sua maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas com umas amostras de rimel, eyeliner e batom que sempre trazia em sua carteira.

- Como eu estou?

- Maravilhosa... Espera, deixa só eu tentar aqui...

Anne soltou o grampo que prendia o cabelo da morena ao topo da cabeça e os cachos selvagens, um pouco mais domados que antigamente, mas ainda rebeldes, caíram sobre seus ombros.

- Agora tá arrasadora menina! Ups, digo, Senhora Granger.

Hermione cutucou a loira no ombro e se olhou no espelho.  
Esperava, sinceramente, estar tão arrasadora quanto Anne dissera.

Ronald Weasley se encontrava sentado por trás da mesa em seu escritório. Fazia mais de meia hora que tinham lhe informado que sua nova secretária iria chegar para ajudar a organizar e pensar as plantas do estádio onde se realizaria o evento, e seu atraso o estava deixando impaciente.  
Qual ideia de "melhor funcionária administrativa do Ministério" aquela gente tinha em mente, ele não sabia, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco, para mais, estar ali era só por si um sacrifício. E se ele encontrasse com... Ela? Nunca. Isso NUNCA poderia acontecer. Ainda que ela ouvisse que ele se encontrava dentro do mesmo edificio que sua pessoa, ele nunca poderia enfrentar seu olhar acusador. Passados três anos? Ela nunca o perdoaria, nunca o deixaria explicar porque não a procurou, nunca acredit...

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por alguém a bater á porta.

- Entre. - Ele disse, com voz meio grogue, ajeitando a gravata.

Após demorados segundos, a porta se abriu e Hermione Granger estacou bem na frente dele.

Demorou uns minutos, que mais pareceram horas, para sua ficha cair e ele realmente acreditar que a pessoa em sua frente era Mione. É que... aquela definitivamente, não era a Mione de quem ele se lembrava e certamente não era a Mione que ele esperava (alguma dia...) reencontrar.  
Teve de se controlar para manter seus olhos focados no rosto da rapariga que o encarava quase sem expressão, mas seu desejo era o de percorrer ávidamente cada bocadinho dela com o olhar.

- Bom dia Senhor Weasley. Estou aqui como sua secretária oficial a mando do Ministro da Magia.

- Ehm... Eh...

- Estarei ali dentro se precisar, - apontou com a cabeça uma porta lateral que dava para uma pequena divisão dentro do escritório, obviamente a secretaria - irei organizar agora os relatórios, com licença.

Ronald observou a morena de costas, que se dirigia ao cômodo. Antes desta fechar a porta atrás de si, o ruivo teve tempo de apreciar um pouco mais da mulher que, em tempos, fora sua melhor amiga e de Harry Potter e ao lado da qual enfrentara Lord Voldemort, o mais terrivel feitiçeiro de todos os tempos.

Envergava uma roupa profissional e ao mesmo tempo ousada. Uma camisa branca com a manga até meio do braço, abotoada até ao cimo, com um efeito decorativo muito agradável ao olhar. Para "compensar" a pouca pele visivel da cintura para cima, a mini saia preta deixava descobertas as pernas macias e delgadas, cujos pés assentavam em um belo (e provavelmente caro) par de stilletos muitíssimo, do ponto de vista do ruivo, sensuais. O que mais o espantou, no entanto, não foi a pele deliciosamente exposta e o corpo desenvolvido, mas sim o cabelo fofo que, para seu agrado estava praticamente igual a como ele se lembrava e o mesmo olhar inteligente e penetrante da pequena.

Aquela era, sim, sua Mione e ele fazia questão de reconquistar seu coração.

* * *

**N.A.** Por algum motivo esse capítulo foi delicioso de escrever ºwº  
Me pergunto se tem alguém lendo mesmo ._.


	4. Cap 3 Memórias

**Capítulo 3**  
**Memórias**

_**Flashback – Ronald Weasley**_

_3 Anos Atrás, n'A Toca_

_Ele estava acordado faziam horas, mas não se levantou da cama.  
Deixou-se ficar em repouso, meditando, apreciando cada momento. E por Merlin, como era gostoso!  
Através do cortinado da janela, um raio de sol adentrava no quarto, acariciando suavemente seu rosto pálido. A sensação era quente, reconfortante, e combinava na perfeição com o silêncio e a paz que agora envolviam cada recanto, cada ser, cada partícula do mundo mágico._

_A guerra findara, Lord Voldemort fora derrotado e com ele desaparecera todo o medo, toda a raiva e aquele insuportável cheiro de sangue inocente. Muitos entes queridos se haviam perdido na grande batalha, mas seus nobres corações e espíritos seriam eternamente recordados e suas mortes jamais consideradas vãs._

_Poder agora apreciar, sem pressas, o conforto da cama e a maciez dos lençóis eram um luxo que ele não tencionava desperdiçar._  
_A respiração calma, profunda e pausada de Harry Potter na cama ao lado, transparecia a serenidade de sua alma, agora descansada e de suas energias recém restabelecidas._

_Um clique na maçaneta da porta despertou-o de seu transe e seu coração começou a bater violentamente contra seu peito, quando Hermione espreitou timidamente para dentro do quarto. As memórias de à duas noites atrás turbilharam qual furação em sua mente um formigueiro gostoso tomou conta de seu corpo._

_- Bom dia Rony._

_- B-bom dia, Mione! – Ela estava linda, ele pensou, seu rebelde cabelo, ainda mais volumoso após uma longa noite de sono. Os lábios que ele havia finalmente beijado, ligeiramente mais rosados que o costume. Ela colocara um pouco de batom?_

_- Sua mãe pediu para eu lhe trazer um recado._

_- Ah, bem e o que foi?_

_- "Ronald Billius Weasley, levanta JÁ essa bunda da cama e seja útil para variar. Apare a relva e arrume o celeiro. Leve Harry com você, ele precisa se distrair. É AGORA, garoto! Deixe de ser preguiçoso! E não faça eu ter de subir aí em cima, por amor de Merlin!" – Hermione riu graciosamente no fim e o formigueiro no corpo do ruivo se intensificou._

_Ron sorriu de volta, incerto se aquele fora um sorriso galante ou babaca – a segunda hipótese parecia a mais provável._

_- E tem também essa carta, - Hermione disse, mostrando um envelope laranja vivo – que uma coruja que nenhum de nós reconheceu, trouxe em seu nome. _

_Hermione colocou a carta sobre a cómoda ao lado da porta e saiu timidamente._

Para: Exmo. Sr. Ronald Billius Weasley  
De: Mark Jeffmore, Presidente da Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team

Bom dia,

Pelo seu espantoso desempenho na equipa de Gryffindor na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, por sua imensa bravura e heroísmo a combater ao lado de Harry Potter e por saber, via fontes que não irei nominar, o quanto a nossa equipa é de sua preferência desde à muitos anos, venho por este meio convidá-lo a ser o mais novo integrante da equipa profissional de Quidditch, Chudley Cannons, no lugar de Keeper, oferecendo um contrato permanente.  
Seria pois, uma enorme honra para os CC Team se o nosso convite fosse aceite, e se nos retornasse uma resposta positiva.

Sem outro assunto de momento, subscrevo-me com a mais elevada consideração.

Mark Jeffmore  
Presidente da CC QT

_**Fim de Flashback.**_

Deitado em sua confortável cama, Ronald recordava esse momento.  
Um tímido raio de sol, tal qual em sua memória, acariciava seu rosto sardento.  
Tinha sido, provavelmente, o segundo momento mais feliz em toda sua vida. Ele, ron Weasley, o novo Keeper dos Chudley Cannons. Só podia ser um sonho.

No entanto, não era um sonho e logo ele foi absorvido pela fama e levado para longe de quem ele mais gostava. Não fora sua culpa, não inteiramente. O mundo do Quadribol e da popularidade o desiludiram, pelo menos em parte. Ele tentara, sempre, escrever para Hermione. Mas o treinador sempre o impedia de escrever para alguém que não fosse sua própria mãe e ainda assim todas as cartas dos membros da equipa eram verificadas antes de serem enviadas, para não ocorrer a fuga de informações técnicas e para garantir que os jogadores não tinham outras coisas (como raparigas) em que pensar e se mantinham com a cabeça no jogo. _"Não podemos ter garotas no mundo do Quadribol…"_ dizia o treinador, quase cuspindo em seu rosto. _"Você pode escolher: sua namorada, ou o contrato com os CC."_ Ele realmente odiava aquele homem, tão diferente do quem ele esperara e tão bem ouvira falar.

Mas então ele decidiu cumprir as ordens. Faria dinheiro suficiente para ter uma vida estável com Hermione e depois trocaria os aros de marcação pela mulher da sua vida. Porém, isso demorou mais tempo do que ele esperava. Sempre havia uma nova proposta, um novo jogo, uma nova taça a ganhar. E com a sua presença os CC estavam no topo. Ele não podia simplesmente largar a vassoura. E quando pôde, não o fez, pois três anos haviam se passado sem que desse conta e ele estava certo de que Hermione não tinha esperado por ele, que ela nunca o perdoaria.

Assim, ele desistiu de sua felicidade, deixando-se ficar num estado vegetativo. Continuava a jogar mas com menos vontade. Era famoso, tinha dinheiro, mas isso não o fazia feliz. Então, surgiu aquela nova proposta – quase uma obrigação que não podia recusar e caso o fizesse a sua atitude seria levada a peito pelo comité, pelo ministério, pela equipa e pior, pelo maldito do treinador.

Desse modo, ontem ele tinha ido ao Ministério para cumprir seu primeiro dia em função de Administrador no gabinete de Jogos e Eventos Esportivos Mágicos e tinha reencontrado a mulher de sua vida. Mas ela não mostrava querer lembrar dele. Fria e calculista, parecia deixar claro que não estava disposta a grandes conversas que não fossem relativas ao trabalho. E isso, claro, incluía a conversa que ele mais desejava (mas mais temia) ter.

Então como ele poderia explicar para ela? Como ele podia explicar o porquê de não dar mais notícias logo após entrar para a o time e durante 3 anos? Ele simplesmente não podia. Ele nunca quereria ouvir, nunca acreditaria, nunca o levaria a sério e ele nunca teria sua Mione de volta.

Isto claro, se ele não estivesse disposto a tentar.  
Mas ele estava e tinha um fim-de-semana inteiro para pensar como o iria fazer.

xxx xxx xxx

- Harry, querido!

Harry Potter despertou, com a esposa a entrar de rompante no quarto. Era sábado, mas como de costume ela acordara mais cedo para preparar o café da manhã. Ainda se encontrava em seu adorável conjunto de noite – uns calções e um top amarelo pálido – e a cortina de cabelo ruivo estava emaranhada.

- Hm? Uh? Oi?

- Olha a carta que acabei de receber!

Harry pegou os óculos que repousavam sobre o criado-mudo e os equilibrou no nariz, tomando a carta da mão de Ginny.

- É do Comitê Internacional de Quadribol… - Ele constatou, ao observar o carimbo em cera que selava a carta.

- Abre logo, abre logo! – Ginny implorou, curiosa.

- _"Caro senhor Potter, – _o moreno leu em voz alta - _temos o prazer de vir por este meio convidá-lo a comparecer no jantar de honra do Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol, onde comparecerão as mais altas figuras desportivas e políticas nacionais e internacionais. Vimos ainda convidá-lo a ser o Sub-Administrador no Gabinete de Jogos e Eventos Esportivos Mágicos, ao lado do novo Administrador principal, Ronald B. Weasley, o qual sabemos ser um membro de seu circulo de amizades mais pessoais. Compreendendo o facto de que tem uma agenda preenchida como Auror, oferecemos o segundo lugar mais prestigiante na Organização, a fim de diminuir os seus encargos mas tendo a imensurável honra de o ter no quadro. O jantar será no dia 15 deste mês, às 20:00 horas. Quanto ao lugar como Sub-Administrador, poderá começar a exercer funções a partir do momento em que nos enviar uma coruja de confirmação da aceitação do cargo. Sem mais assunto subscrevo-me, cordiais cumprimentos, Peter Phelps, Comitê Internacional de Quadribol._

- Oh não… - Ginny parecia preocupada.

- O quê? Isso é ótimo!

- Não Harry… Não tanto…

- O que houve?

- Harry… A Hermione trabalha no Ministério.

- E….? - Mas ela não precisou responder, pois logo Harry entendeu. – Ah merda.

* * *

**N.A. - **Ficou mas já tava meio atrasado x_x Deixo esse cápitulo por aqui, com a explicação do porquê Ron se ausentar durante tanto tempo e uma pequena cena Harry/Ginny (: Próximo capítulo vai ser maior e mais rápido (e mais interessante!).


End file.
